Peter Benjamin Parker: The Sensational Spider Man
by WriterSpenser
Summary: In a life changing earth altering battle between the mad titan, Peter Parker aka the Spectacular Spider-Man did something to save the world but altering the universe


Disclaimer I don't own marvel and its characters

p class="MsoNormal"strongemAsgard/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEverything was going to shit. Planets had been destroyed, the population across the universe and been reduced half its number. The universe itself was crumbling down. How could this get any worse? Oh yeah, earth's mightiest heroes; The Avengers, had fallen./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"You really thought an insect like you can face me?" The mad titan, Thanos, taunted as he held the hero by his throat./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPeter Benjamin Parker aka the amazing Spider-Man was currently struggling from Thanos' grip around his neck./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"N-No..." He said through the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "I w-was just... distracting... you!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThanos merely chuckled. "From what?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWith a smirk behind his mask, Peter lift his right arm to reveal a gauntlet that he wore. The mad titan's eyes widen from the revelation. Spidey held the Infinity stones, the strongest gems around the world. But he had only one problem... he doesn't know how to use it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThe plan was to distract big grape boi long enough for Tony Stark aka the invincible Iron Man to steal the gauntlet away from him. But since Iron Man was currently knocked out at the others was sent across the unvierse through the space stone. He was left facing grape boi alone... he did got back up from Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel but both were already down./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNow here he is. Lifted over the floor by his neck with the most strongest weapon our his hand and forearm. He have zero clue on how to use it but he did saw Thanos use it before. He snapped his fingers, that was all he have to do. Snap his fingers. He placed his pointer on his thumb and flick after Thanos yelled./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"No!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemSNAP!/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Regrets! emPeter regret this action. Thanos let him go as everything disappeared from his sight and his spider-sense pummel in his head like a jack hammer to the skull. He screamed in agonizing pain as everything went white then dark but through the pain, the blurry-ness in his vision, and his spider-sense he noticed the few human figures standing around him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPeter noticed them... they're him!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDifferent types of Spider-Man in different suit. One wore a red and blue T-shirt with a mask, white bandages covering his hands and forearm with brown gloves over it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnother one in a black suit with a red triangle in the center of his chest with a large spider on the front. His lenses were black and mechanical silver bracelets were around his wrist./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnother one in all black suit with goggles with white lenses. He wore a black trench coat and fedora. He also hand a gun strapped on thigh./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnother one but his spider suit was instead a weird navy blue and white. With some sort of stars or white suns on the navy blue./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnother one spider-man with a golden bird in the center of his chest./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnd last a spider-man in a red and black coat, red gloves, brown shoes, black jeans, and red mask with white lenses stood in front of him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHe watched as all of this spider-men disappeared. The agonizing pain did not stop but worsen as he fell to his knees with multiple voices in his head loud enough that he though there were speakers beside his ears/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPeter was back in the planet he where he faught Thanos and he saw the mad titan standing in front of him with a shocked look placed on his face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"What have you done!?" He yelled out./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPeter merely raised a brow. He then felt the planet shook beneath his feet. Peter look up to see large portals appearing and within them were planets. Each planet was speeding its way towards this very place./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"H-Holy shit!" Peter yelled as he felt the world shake by the impact of planets as they crash./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPeter was sent flying and so did Thanos. Peter fell unconcious before he could realize what was happening./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAstoria, Queens/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah!" Peter Parker woke up screaming in his bed with sweat all around him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He panted heavily as he scanned his room and calmed down realizing everything was just a dream./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He went for the shower and took a quick bath. He wore a simple black cargo pants, a dark brown hoodie, black addidas sneakers, and his new web shooters -he made from old watches then the bulky one- around his wrist. He looked at himself in the mirror, messy brown hair, white skin color, and his dark chestnut eyes with a hint of emrald green./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emGreen? /emPeter looked closer in the mirror scanning his eyes and yes, there where a hint of green color in his iris. emI don't remember having that./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter took his school bag and hopped opened his door- emWait!/em- Peter went back inside and went for a jar that held a cricket. emI forgot to feed Spencer. /emPeter picked the insect with a pair of tweezers and placed it in a large aquarium that held a large spider./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The same spider that bit Peter in that science field trip./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back then the spider was just a house spider. Then a few months passed and it was as big as a black widow. It had already been a year and now it was as big as a tarantula. He watched as his pet spider simply stalk its prey until he shot a webline from its mouth and pulled it into its fangs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The genetic mutated spider dined in with its cricket. And that's when Peter realize something./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWhen did I got a pet spider and why is it the same spider that bit me? /emPeter rubbed the back of his neck, not getting any answers from all this question. He simply shrugged it off as it was a normal thing, maybe he forgot or maybe it was just from his dream that he though he doesn't own a spider./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He wave goodbye to Spencer and head downstairs where met a sight of his Aunt May. Long black hair and wore a pair of glasses over her eyes. Her appearance seems like she was some where in hed let thirties or early forties. She wore a simple yellow top, black sweatpants and a pair of flipflops. She was currently in the kitchen cooking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning, May!" He greeted as he hugged her aunt. "What're you cooking?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Something," she responded with a smile as he ruffled his nephew's messy hair. "I heard on the internet of this delicious pancakes with chocolate chips."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sounds good."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The only problem is, we don't have chocolate chips so I made my own recipe with oats." She then lend a place filled with three pancakes top together with syrup running down from the top. "I call them wheat cakes, I hope you like it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter held the plate with one hand and made his way to the small round dining table. He grabbed a knife and a fork from the drawers and sat to eat. He sliced a peace of the cake and took a bite. His eyes shot opened by the taste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'It's delicious!" He said as he devoured his meal./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, easy there, Pete, you might choke on your food." May manage to take a look at the time behind Peter. "Peter you better hurry up or your going to be late for class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter finished off his breakfast and made a fast dash to his aunt and gave her a peck on the cheek before dashing out the door. "Bye, May!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"May simply smile before realizing a thing she was supposed to tell him. She simply shrugged it off. "I'll Peter about the new neighbor's after school."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong* * */strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUnknown Location/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So is it ready?" A man with a scar running down his right eye asked through gritted teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Almost," a fat bearded man that wore a pair of goggles over his eyes stated. "Just need to finish some adjustments and we're... done!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stood over the fat man and took a look at the device displayed in front of him. A grin appeared on malicious looking face. It was a large alien-human technology hybrid weapon placed on the table. It was glowing a neon bright violet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice," He said as he pulled an envelope and slammed it on the other guy. "Here's the pay and tell the boss pleasure doing business with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He snickered as he lift up the alien. "The robbery is going to be a piece of cake, now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong* * */strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMidtown Tech, Manhattan/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter was currently lunch while listening Imagine Dragons' songs by himself. He watched as Eugene 'Flash' Thompson; Midtown's star quarterback and member of it's science quiz team was currently bullying a student./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter was a member himself with some his friends Glory Grant, Anya Corazon, and Ned Leeds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well this is a first," Peter looked up from his sandwich and saw a teenage girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, white skin color and blue crystal eyes. "Peter B. Parker, early for school."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassandra 'Cassie' Lang. Daughter of Scott Lang aka Ant-Man. She's Peter's friend since first years of high school and is currently part of Midtown's soccer team./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, Cassie." Peter greeted and she sat right beside him. "So how's practice?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It sssuuuccckkks~" Cassie stated as she leaned on her seat. "How about, how's the decathlon team?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine, we're preparing for nationals. Ned said he would come later, he's hanging out with Betty."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, yeah. I forgot Ned already had a girlfriend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I still don't know how did he asked her out? I just saw them holding hands last week and told me they were dating for a month now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-Yeah..." Peter noticed a faint blush across her face. He raised a brow but shrugged it off, probably nothing. "H-Hey, Peter... I was thinking maybe we can watch a-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey guys!" Peter turned around and saw Ned by himself waving at the two. "Oh, hey Cassie how've you been?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongRING!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The bell finally rang and Peter went and pack up his things as he head out. Then he remembered Cassie. "Hey Cassie what ever you were going to ask me; it can wait after class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""S-Sure thing." Cassie agreed as she head out first, confusing Peter of why she was running./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile, Cassie was currently slamming her head on a locker while muttering. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She leaned on the lockers as she looked up. "Why couldn't I just tell him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong* * */strongbr /strongFinancial District, N.Y.C/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After class Spider-Man was currently swinging over the streets thinking what else he's going to do. The world already knows Spider-Man it had already been a two years since it happened. Peter Parker is already sixteen and a reserved member for the Avengers. The reason he shows the reserved seat instead of full-time was because he wouldn't have the freedom to do what he does in New York then he will as an Avengers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSomeone got to watch out for the little guys. /emPeter swung across the street until he noticed an explosion coming from the bank. emAnd who would watch over the city from big bad crooks like-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThem./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"From the distance, Peter noticed a bank's front entrance being blown up into smithereens. He swung himself towards the scene and caught seven masked men walking inside with empty bags. There were a few hostages in the corner as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Flint, Alex put in the barricade, keep the men in blue out of here!" The man-em probably the leader- /emwho held a large glowing ray gun ordered. "The rest of you idiots, with me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah man, why do we have to be in barricade duty," A man holding an AK-47 and wore a black zip-up hoodie nagged. "We shoud be the ones grabbing the cash while they watched the gate."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who cares, Alex," a man in a green striped shirt holding an AR-15 said, patting him in the back. "After this score we will be set for life!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Man you guys are the most generic groups of robbers in the world." Spidey stated, sticking on the veiling above them. "The only thing that makes you guys different is the ray gun which I say is kinda cool."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""F*** it's the bug-freak!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, language! And that's my name."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shoot him!" The two thugs opened fire and Peter made a rapid dash away from the fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter swung himself down on the thug in green, kicking him into a wall then flipped himself over the thug in the hoodie. Firing two web line into his chest and sending him crashing to a desk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That was easy." Peter clarify, wiping dirt off of his gloves. "So how many times had it been since this week, fifteen, twenty? Mr. O'hire. And how about you Marko, learned your lesson?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Flint Marko stood back up cracking his knuckles as he made a dash to the web-slinger. "I'm not done with you freak!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He simply dodge the attack by leaning away from the punches. He shrugged the attack's off as he did so. He then grabbed Flint's incoming fist, stopping it. "Flint, buddy, this is just getting stupid, even for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why you-" Flint was then lifted over his head and was sent flying to his partner Alex who was just getting up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both was sent falling into the wall and was webbed up and stuck./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSPIDER-SENSE!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""W-Wha-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBOOM/strong!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spidey was sent flying into the wall. "Aaahh!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter screamed in pain. His back hurt like leaning on a heated metal pipe. He looked around and noticed five men standing in a row with the boss holding the ray gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get the bug!" The boss yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The men aimed their assault rifles and fired towards the hero. Spider-man swung away from the barrage of bullets and towards rhe group. He fired an impact pack webbing into thug #1, spin kick thug #2, and uppercut thug #3. Spider-Man fired a taser web towards the boss but he used his ally as a shield. Thug #4 was stunned instead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The boss fired another shot with his alien gun but before it can launch spider-man fired a web in the end of its barrel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBbbvvvvVVVVRRRRR!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The ray released a dangerous humming sound and a bright violet from within, worrying to two./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the f*** did you do!?" The boss yelled as he felt the weapon heating up in the handle and barrel making him drop it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I don't know?!" Peter stated as he felt his spider-sense buzzing even harder. "But we got to get back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What why?" And one of the parts of the ray exploded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get down!" Peter tackled the thug but both was struck by one comes next./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBBBBOOOOMMM!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The violet ray sent both men flying back, the boss into a desk board, and spidey into a wall, evening making a crater. The explosion shook the bank and the hostages shivered and cried in fear. From the blast Peter fell unconcious for a few seconds and images of memories that he didn't know came to his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHim in a black suit shooting a man in the head with his web shooter./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHim being swarmed by cops in a graveyard./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHim facing off a group of ninjas wearing a black outfit with a large white spider emblem./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHim punching the hulk through space./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHim flying into the sun./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnd him killing a bird guy with a revolver./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter woke up in a pile of rubble. He stood up and the pain from his leg, chest, right arm, and back came... emback/em. He cringe by the accidental pun. He limp his way to the scene and noticed the six unconscious thugs. The boss had run away when he had a chance. He noticed the hostages booked it as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He heard the sirens from the distance it was his turn to make his escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong* * */strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUnknown Location/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where is the money, Gargan!" Yelled from the phone. "You said if I help paying for that weapon you solely desire it would benefit us!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know boss but the bug got in our way." Gargan explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think I'm an idiot!" He yelled back. "I saw the f****** news, the Daily Bugle and Planet got their hands in the story. Worst part about it, six of your guys were arrested."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"From the other line a man in a very expensive tuxedo was rubbing his temples as he sat on his chair. He had scars running down his face, black flat top hair, and a weird forehead. He gave out an annoyed growl before responding./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gargan, I want you to make a trip to ESU lab, there is a scientist who can help with our... situation." The big man said. "This man owes me for funding his experiments and he would gladly help us out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What if he doesn't ..?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gargan, I thought you were smarter then you look." The big man said through gritted teeth. "We got other ways of making people do things for us. Now hurry up you sack of shit..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Got it Mr. Hammerhead..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBEEP.../strong/p


End file.
